


Powerful Vies

by ImperialRemnant



Series: The Kylux Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, I'm Bad At Titles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mostly Hate, Oh Dear, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same scenario as "Vying for Power" only a switch in roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful Vies

**Author's Note:**

> Oh force the other one was doing quite well (for my standards anyway :P) so here's another one.

“The torture of the Resistance member should be left to me,” Kylo Ren came storming up to Hux, anger and defiance in voice and body language.

This is exactly what Hux wanted. It was exactly why he hadn’t put Kylo up to torturing Dameron first. He wanted the Knight to come pleading for it.

“It’s being handled,” Hux said, but there was a smirk on his face. Time to see how Kylo would do this.

“No, it’s not,” Kylo was persistent, “I can use the Dark Side of the Force-,”

Hux laughed, interrupting Kylo. If the corridor hadn’t been empty, he would probably not be doing what followed. After all, coming on to your colleagues was looked down upon in the Order.  

“Yes, I’m sure you can just wave your hand,” Hux said, he took a step closer to Kylo, “and you’ll know _everything_.” Hux grabbed Kylo by the belt, pulling him closer, now barely a gap between them.

“And I’m sure,” Hux continued, reaching for the Knight’s lightsaber, “You can use this ancient plaything of yours-,” Now Hux was interrupted. Kylo grabbed his hand by the wrist, stopping him from grabbing the hilt of the weapon.

“No one’s allowed to touch that,” Kylo hissed, low.

“You like keeping your sabers to yourself?” Amusement in the General’s tone.

The use of plural with sabers did not go over Kylo’s head. The Knight let go of Hux’s wrist, taking a step away. “I will handle Dameron. I can make him talk. Five minutes is all I need.”

“Five minutes granted,” Hux said, not even slightly flustered by the rejection.

Kylo didn’t reply, stunned that he had been given clearance to torture the Resistance member. Although after what just happened, he sensed an intended plan from Hux. Not wanting to pander the General he said, “Good, and you will get your information. The Force allows for Power.”

“Power comes from Diligence,” Hux said, a little more serious in that sentence. But then he turned playful again, smile on his face, “And once you’re done, please report back to me. Feel free to come to my _private_ quarters.”

Kylo made a noise of disgust form under his helmet, “Find yourself another _boy toy_ , General,” Deciding he’d had enough. “And don’t worry, I will have everything Dameron knows.” Kylo headed off.

Hearing from behind him as he left “Good luck Kylo, may the force be with you.”

“Shut up, Hux.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a Review and/or Kudos!


End file.
